vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118057-feedback-game-update-11122014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This was actually posted in our known issues thread here in the bugs section. I'm sorry that we don't have an update yet on all of the issues, but I did want to let you know that it has been noted. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- Sadly, the inventory is now broken. Before I had my inventory 5 items wide, but with the height from nearly top to bottom of screen. Now I can still resize the window, but only to about half the height of the screen (so now I can choose to either see only about half my inventory with the 5 items wide I had before and have to scroll from top to bottom, or make it wide and have to reorganize it all so it makes sense again). If this could be fixed I would be very appreciative. | |} ---- ---- ---- Honestly what a terrible design choice. Can't even buy the epics for renown or even new glory. Seems like once again carbine dropped the ball here. All these epics should stay BOE and all new epics should be BOP. This is just stupid as hell since you killed an entire market for people. Ranked PVP is dead. Can only do 2s or practice grounds all day. Was told same faction battlegrounds are NEXT UPDATE. GG game will be shut down in no time. | |} ---- ---- Does it grey out? This sounds like your bot died and there is a time delay before you can re-summon it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thankfully, this seems to have fixed itself without an update. Can now resize again as per usual. Still not sure what bugged it before, but I'll take fixes any way I can get them =D | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you very much, Chillia. This is exactly what I was looking for. I was unaware of the "known issues" thread. Thanks again. -Hjeblome | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Valid. Try to see if there's an addon for that in the meantime, or request on one the addon forum. | |} ---- ---- Or instead of nerfing warriors, how about buffing the other classes? | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not canceling my subscription, but it's definitely not a change I'm enjoying. It's about as ridiculous a change as the level requirements on bags were - in other words, extremely ridiculous. That said - there are crafting level requirements now? At least we can link things from vendors now... but it also seems to have broken ItemPreviewImproved, and we can no longer preview things from links in chats... No clue if that addon is still being updated. This is an excellent example of why relying on addons to fix basic UI elements is a bad idea... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This^ | |} ---- ---- I believe OMNICore-1 is the designation of that particular installation...place... lore thingy. However, there are definitely plans for more Instance Story content like this, after all you want to find out what's in the FOR SPOILERS right? ;) | |} ---- Going by the layout of the entrance (symmetrical around the datascape portal), its likely that there is something like an OMNIcore-2 but i doubt that the caretaker would want us poking around in his innards, even if we did help him out. Also, one major gripe about the Oc1 is that its p. much just a huge ass escort quest. Makes it hard to go at your own pace and admittedly makes it a touch tedious at times. The events themselves are great and certainly interesting enough for me to go for my 10EG each week though! I was surprised that you didnt make the world miniboss and the 5 man event dailies though? Would have been nice to get the same group event dynamic as we had in blighthaven. The new event having a visible timer and the ability to skip it to access the story content were both excellent ideas though :D | |} ---- ---- Agreed with the complaints about the escort thing. spoilers Especially that section at the beginning, after I choose the first path, it takes like 2 minutes for her to get out the door. So much waiting. The option to skip portions, or even make Belle walk faster or something, would be nice in subsequent runs. | |} ---- ALt-F4 is nice and fast ;) | |} ---- ----